Arrival
by Meowmixx
Summary: You're a ninja named Yukiko and have come from the Rain Village on official business. However, your stay in Konoha is prolonged and results in a string of events that will shape your relationships with the ninjas you know and create tension as you struggle to maintain loyalty to your organization. Rated T for now, but will progress to M in future chapters.
1. Chapter One: Arrival

**Author Note:** None of the characters (aside from Yukiko) belong to me and are credited to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note: **My story does not closely follow the events occurring in the anime/manga, but my story will parallel some events. Enjoy! 3  
**  
**

The city streets were soaked as the torrential rain poured from the present storm and beat on the pavement of Konoha. Slowly leaves, dirt, and trash made by the citizens began to emerge as they were washed down into various gutters and allies. I walked and peered up at the unforgiving sky as the rain pelted the top layer of my pale skin; now minorly revealing the unattractive blue veins in my hands due to the lack of warmth. I sighed in discontent as my now frozen fingers took hold of the front of my short red kimono, pulling it tight in a small attempt to maintain heat. My eyes scanned the now dim-lit streets in hope of finding an open establishment that could provide a temporary shield from the thundering storm until it subsided. I continued to walk a short distance and managed to catch a glimpse of flickering lights emitting from a small local tea shop.

"A tea shop opened at this time of night?," I murmured in slight confusion. I suppose they could be hosting other ninjas that got caught in the midst of this terrible weather. I mean, that's that predicament I'm in at least.  
I approached the door and pulled it back, entering the building as I felt a warm breeze rush and surround me. I quickly ran my fingers through the damp locks of my ebony colored hair, paying particular attention to the back of my sometimes untamed hair. I gazed about the cream colored shop, no face striking any special consideration as I took a seat next to a man who appeared to be entering his early forties, awfully older than I for sure.

"Terrible weather ain't it?", the man spoke in a harsh tone. He sat uneasily on his forest green seat, his elbows resting on the wooden table as he shot back what appeared to be sake. I kept my eyes focused on the floor as I spoke in a soft tone, "Not exactly what I would define as fond weather." I felt a violent jerk as my chin was cupped into his rough hand. His eyes were tense and spiraled with rage as he spoke in a furious tone, "Girl, you should speak louder, big men like me can't hear ya!" My face filled with disgust as a wift of alcohol was blown into my face. I clenched my fist, however, a young man approached instantly and insisted that he be escorted out and that sake had taken advantage of his good judgment. The obnoxious man groaned and stumbled up, taking hold of the young man's shirt as he tried to intimidate him with his massive size. "Mind your own businesses boy!" I quickly sprung up from my seat as I exclaimed, "Who do you think you are? Who gives you the right to be such a jerk!" He let go of the young man, making sure to give him a slight push in the opposite direction as he approached me. The young man hit the wall and slid to the wood paneling of the tea shop, rubbing his head as he winced in slight pain. The store was now in a crazed frenzy. Many individuals began scurrying home, preferring the harsh rain than a fight. It was only moments until the place was empty, discluding the owners who were cowering in the kitchen. The man viciously took hold of my fragile wrist and pushed the tip of his burning cigarette that had lied on an ash tray on the table against the upper left section of my chest. I screamed in immense pain as I dug my nails into face, tearing at his skin as I felt warm blood slide down the sides of my fingers. Suddenly the young man emerged from the floor and pulled the enraged man from me. It's too bad I couldn't remember anything from that moment other than hitting the cold tiled floor.

My eyes fluttered open slowly as I peered at the unfamiliar setting. I shot up instantly from the bed I was laying in; pulling the white sheets that had been covering me down into my lap. I began to reflect on my night. What could have possibly put me in a strange apartment? As I began recalling the night, events began to trigger in my mind as I remembered things more vividly. My eyes widened as I instantly pulled open my red kimono. Strangely, my wound appeared to have been disinfected and cleaned as well as covered with a white bandage. I began gently patting my face, feeling for any scratches or wounds. It seemed I only received a small scrape below my lower lip, luckily. I arose from the bed and was careful to step over the various magazines and ninja tools scattered about the wooden floor.

"It seems like you finally got up."

I turned around and to my surprise I was facing the young man that had assisted me at the tea shop. His silver hair was damp and the majority of his face was shielded by a dark mask. He wore an olive green vest with numerous pockets, more than likely for seals, kunais, shurikens... all that good stuff.  
My mind was in a haze as I looked to him in disarray.

"Who are you?"

He chuckled softly as he placed his hand behind his neck, scratching at the skin softly. He spoke in a friendly tone, "Oh, I suppose you wouldn't know my name. It's Hatake Kakashi." He placed his hand out generously as I gently placed my hand in his, giving him a small shake. It was rather awkward in my opinion, I mean, I knew nothing of this man and I had slept in his bed. Not exactly the most comfortable position to be in. I returned the introduction, "I'm Yukiko" I released his hand and placed it back at my side, "Hatake Kakashi, I don't exactly recall every aspect from last night. Could you shed any light on what happened? I mean, it's just not typical of me to wake up bruised in someone else's bed."

"Just call me Kakashi, there's no need to be so formal Yukiko. But to answer your question, it seemed you got yourself into a bit of trouble by sitting next to that man. I suppose you could say it broke out into a fight. You passed out in the street. I didn't exactly want to abandon you there to catch a cold, or well... worse. So I brought you back here." Though I wasn't entirely comfortable with the events that had just occurred, he seemed like a genuinely nice person and he did go out of his way to drag me all the way back to his home. Seeing as I was already here and had burdened him already, I asked, "Hata... I mean, Kakashi, if it isn't too much trouble can you direct me to Tsunade. I assume you're a ninja born around this area according to your headband. I have come from a small village in need of speaking to her. He spoke in a gentle tone as his eyes met with mine, "Yukiko, I'm guessing you don't participate in ninja activities due to you wear no headband. Therefore I must ask, why would your village send an average women rather than a trained professional?"

I smiled as I closed my eyes, placing my hands on my hips. "You're very clever Kakashi. However, I come strictly on neutral terms, besides..." I reached to my leg and tugged gently at the black holster on my upper thigh, pulling out a headband that represented the rain village. "You see?" I held the headband out and wiped the symbol. "I have a tendency of losing this when I travel. So, I keep it attached to my holster." I pulled back the flap of my short red kimono, revealing where I had kept it. The complexion in his cheeks deepened to a soft tone of pink as I peered down and realized that my laced panties were slightly exposed. I smirked and adjusted myself as I spoke in a humorous tone, "I see you don't get a show often."

He smiled and began walking towards the door, "I have to meet with my students actually." Before I could even mutter a reply he disappeared out of the small apartment. I suppose this is his way of getting back at me for my response. I sighed and ran my fingers through my long ebony hair, pulling out the remainder of the knots and tangles. After finishing, I peered at the small clock on his chocolate brown dresser. It was already 3 pm. It would take too much time to figure out the town and find Tsunade. After an even heavier sigh, I peered above his bed and saw a framed photograph of three children. A yellow haired boy, a pink headed girl, and blacked head boy. I placed my fingertips against the photo and inspected it more thoroughly. That black-haired boy... the resemblance is so remarkable. Both their eyes are so cold and dark. I shrugged off any suspicions and walked towards the door, taking hold of the gold colored handle. I really have overstayed my welcome, I need to at least explore the city and talk to some locals who might be able to guide me tomorrow. I peered back a final time at the apartment and opened the door, shutting it tight behind me.

I walked down the concrete steps to the ground, wiping off the bottom of my kimono as I took off into the brightly colored city. Kohona was so vibrant... the colors of everyone's clothing and kimonos splashing together in a mix of colors to create such intensity. It was much more beautiful than the cold and bleak weather I was used to. The sun began to beat hard on my face as I walked along the street, admiring the different buildings and people. Children dashed about the streets playing and adults hurried along the pavement in order to fulfill chores and other daily activities. After hours of aimlessly wandering, I made my way into a noodle shop labeled Ichiraku Ramen.

I walked inside and sat down at the bar, next to a young boy who was devouring his bowl in seconds. I peered over in astonishment, "Do you even take time to taste it?" The boy laughed as he held up his wooden chopsticks, "Of course! The more the better!" He was rather loud, but jolly none the less. He slammed his bowl down on the counter and ordered three more. I laughed, "Wow, I've never seen anyone put away ramen the way you do." He smiled and faced towards me, "Ramen really hits the spot after a long day of training." I examined the boy as my eyes widened. This was the boy from Kakashi's photo! "Excuse me, do you happen to know Hatake Kakashi?" His eyes widened, "Of course I know him that's my sensei! That jerk always is late to all of our team's training and missions, but he really is tough. He's taught us a lot of different ninjutsus and..." I laughed and shook my head, "You really are quite the active one." He smiled and gave a wink, "You know it! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage."

A young woman approached me suddenly and smiled, "What would you like?" I directed my attention to her and ordered a simple ramen, consisting only of the basics as she nodded and placed the order near the cook. "By the way, I never caught your name." The boy slowly slurped his noodles as he peered over at me. "It's Yukiko." He drew near my face, ramen and all, and asked in confusion, "Why do you have two different colored eyes?" I smiled, "Oh you mean one blue and one green eye? Just a birth defect I guess, we're not all born beautiful you know." I smiled as he nearly fell out of his seat, "No no no no, I didn't mean to make it sound like it was a bad thing. I think it's really cool!" This boy was so entertaining, I couldn't help but smile. The women placed the ramen near me and grinned, "Here you are." I thanked her and slowly began to eat the noodles, savoring all the tastes as I felt my body grow warm. "Really good huh?" I looked over and nodded at Naruto. "I agree, this is really is good." We both finished our noodles and payed the fee, continuing small conversation throughout our meal. As we both were beginning to leave, Naruto peered over to me, "You know Yukiko, I've never seen you around here." We both began walking the now lit streets as I replied, "I came here to speak to Tsunade. I didn't really get much help though." Naruto jumped in front of me and looked at me in excitement, "Hey! My team is going to be assigned a mission tomorrow. You should meet me and I can take you there!" My eyes lit up as I smiled, "I'd really appreciate that." He returned the same smile and beckoned me to draw near him, my face near his as I blinked, "Y-Yes?" He placed his hand near my ear as he snickered, "By the way, how do you know Kakashi?" I pushed his hand back and bent down slightly. I wasn't exactly the tallest person around. I was only 5'2 to be exact. But that's beside the point, "We're just acquaintances." I repostured myself and slid my fingers into his yellow hair, playing with it as I gently shook the strands of his hair. "Quite the curious one as well." I removed my hand and looked beyond the city, "Naruto, is there any hotel around here?" He nodded and pointed south, "Yeah, but it's kind of a long journey." I sighed and looked to him in desperation. "Naruto, I know this is going to be a really silly question, but I have nowhere else to go. Can I stay with you for tonight if it isn't asking too much?" He blushed a deep tone of red and began to nervously scratch behind his head, "Y-Yeah... if you have no other choice... just follow me and..." I pulled the boy close to my chest and hugged him tightly, "Oh thank you!" He laughed and pushed back and gestured his hand to follow him north. "Let's go!"

I followed behind Naruto cautiously as we sprinted through the darkness of night, applying pressure to the ground to increase my pace as I ran through the city. I peered up occasionally to admire the twinkling stars above me as they glistened a peculiar silver, providing little illumination. Naruto came to a sudden halt, standing in front of large apartment complex. The structure of the building's primary color appeared to be a light pink; a red roof topping off the apartment. I suppose this would make sense due to this was the fire country. Naruto fiddled around in his pocket, digging for his key as he pulled it out in triumph.

"Heh, got it!" He opened the door and walked into the dining room, stretching as he yawned loudly. "Man Yukiko I'm beat. But, this is where I live. Sorry it's kind of a mess." He smiled as I focused on the various empty ramen bowls scattered about the table and floor. His tools were carelessly laid about the beige carpet and various ninjutsu books were flopped open. I shook my head as I compared his living style to Kakashi's. I smiled, "It's nice. A lot bigger then some of the places I've seen around here." He began to rub his eyes as another long yawn followed.  
"Yukiko, you don't mind if I crash do you? I'm gonna go to bed." I shook my head as I gestured my hand to the couch. "I suppose I'll just stay here then?" He laughed and nodded, a small blush appearing in his cheeks. "I wasn't expecting anyone over, but there's a blanket somewhere around here." He disappeared into a hall and began rummaging through his room.

I sat on the small green couch, gently bouncing on the cushion as I looked down at my feet. My jet black heels were already beginning to get thrashed. I lifted my leg and pulled off one of the two inch heels, grasping the width of it and gently pushed against it. It seemed like it was still sturdy and intact. I wiggled my toes as I licked my finger, wiping a dirt splotch off my foot. I should really consider investing in close-toed shoes. I shrugged and turned over, my knees on the couch as I peeped over the edge of it.

"Naruto, are you okay?" I emerged from the couch and stood up, bouncing up and down as I attempted to pull my heel back on but struggled due to lack of balance. Finally, I managed to pull it on completely and walked over to the cupboard. More ramen bowls, magazines, and books were distributed across the floor.

"I-I got it!" Naruto held up a blue blanket, slightly torn at the side and a hole beginning to eat at the fabric in the middle. I laughed and grasped the blanket in my hand, "Thanks Naruto. It's appreciated." My hand snuck under his chin as I locked lips with his for a moment, lifting his face up as I savored the taste of his bare smooth lips. My clear gloss stuck to his lips as I pulled back, his face a lively shade of red. Before he could even mutter a word I had already exited back into the dining room and laid down comfortably on the couch, blanket covering my body with shoes and all. He stormed into the room and approached the side of the couch where my head lied, throwing an animated rage.

"Yukiko! What the hell was that about! I mean, it was uncalled for and..." I propped myself on my elbow and looked over at him. "Most would take it as a token that someone liked them. You're a fun kid Naruto and a nice one too."  
His brows lowered as he looked to me in confusion, "You gotta be like 20 or something Yukiko and.." I interrupted and smirked, "19. I'm 19 Naruto." He shook his head, "I'm 16! I mean I can understand why you like me, but you're too old" I laughed, "You're cute Naruto. I wouldn't say that I like you, but you're a load of fun. Just enjoy it."Naruto scratched his cheek lightly as he gently replied, "O-Oh, well... tell me next time. I'm going to bed." He walked away, probably a little embarrassed at his reaction to a small sexual gesture. I layed back down on the couch, my eyes fixated on the few cracks there were in the ceiling. Slowly my eyes began to grow heavy as everything grew dark as I let my dreams consume my thoughts.

clink clink clink clink clink clink!

I woke up abruptly and rubbed my eyes, my mascara and eyeliner being smeared as I shook my head in an attempt to wake up. I looked around the dark apartment, stumbling over my feet as I neared the window. No one appeared to be around. But then... what was that sound? I pressed my hand against the walls and slowly began to feel my way around the apartment. I slowly felt a handle and jiggled it, opening it only to reveal Naruto snoring loudly in his bed, his body sprawled out on the covers as drool seeped from his mouth. I continued to look around in his room as I spotted an alarm clock. I pulled the silver clock near me as it showed 2 AM.

"It's probably just this thing ticking." I shook my head in frustration. I felt foolish for letting a ticking clock shroud my thoughts, making me think that it was something threatening. I exited the room and quietly closed the door as I felt myself get violently pushed against the door, a hand covering my mouth as I was dragged to the dining room window. I peered up into the stranger's dark eyes as I pushed him off angrily.

"You almost gave me a heart attack. What are you doing here?"

His voice was low and seductive, each word he murmured almost put me into a trance.  
_"No need for such strong words Yukiko, I came to see what was taking so long_" I sighed as I peered out of the window, my eyes focusing on the buildings in the city as the night consumed them. "The boy you're seeking... it will take more time. It seems I've already have been put into a position in which I'm going to be in Kohona for awhile. Longer than we all intended." _"Longer?" _He remained silent for awhile before I felt his fingers trace under my eye, wiping off my smeared make-up as he spoke silently. _"I hate to prolong this Yukiko, but it seems we have no choice. Meet me at the bridge in two days and update me on the events taking place. That's when my partner and I will carry out our task."  
__  
_  
I felt his fingers begin to slowly make their way down my neck as he gently pressed his lips against my pale skin. I felt my body quiver ever so slightly in anticipation, each stroke of his tongue against my neck causing an involuntary internal spasm. I slid my fingers into his soft hair as I pulled it gently, my lips locking with his as his tongue pushed into my mouth, dominating mine easily. I placed my hands against his chest and pulled back, a glistening trail of saliva creating a trail between both our bottom lips. I lowered to my knees, my tongue pressing against his clothing begging for entrance into boxers.

!

I shot up to my feet instantly as he disappeared in a black smoke. Naruto slowly came from his room half-asleep, rubbing his eye as he looked over at me. "You okay Yukiko? I heard a noise." My heart was racing as it began to slowly return to its normal beating pace. "Y-Yeah... I just got up and got a drink is all." Naruto looked at me strangely and shrugged, "Whatever Yukiko, just keep it down." He stumbled back into his room, groaning as I heard him hit the bed. I sighed in disappointment as I felt my sexual urge diminish. I needed it so bad. I needed to feel him rocking his hips into mine soon. I bit my lower lip gently, ceasing all thoughts as I returned to the couch to finish the night in silence.

**Morning**

"Yukiko! Yukiko! Get up we need to leave soon!" I felt a violent shake as I shoed Naruto away, trying to get more sleep. "No Yukiko! You shouldn't spend your nights getting drinks, get up!" I slowly sat up on the couch: my hair sticking up in every which way as my kimono drooped down past my shoulder. I groaned as I scratched my head, "Naruto, how long do we have before we have to go?" He tapped his finger against his cheek, "About 30 minutes." I stood up and reached up, stretching my back and legs as I pulled my kimono back up. I reached to the black holster on my leg, reaching into one of the many pockets to grab my make up. "I'll be done in 20" Naruto nodded and preceded into the kitchen as I walked into his bathroom, turning on the faucet to wash my face of all unnecessary black marks and eye shadow.

I began to quickly apply a light lavender eye shadow to my eyes, along with eyeliner and mascara. I ran my fingers through my waist-long wavy hair, pulling out knots as I winced. I scratched at the scalp and gently pushed my hair up, teasing it a bit as I finished by applying a thin layer of clear gloss against my lips. I assembled all the face enhancing products into my holster and exited the bathroom, making sure to fully adjust my red kimono on my way out. I tightened the thick black strap in the middle of my kimono and looked over at Naruto, "Ready?"

After a quick nod, we both left the apartment dashing towards the administration building. It was a surprisingly close distance to Naruto's apartment. I don't know how I missed it before. We both entered the building as Naruto was greeted by a young girl with short pink hair and the boy with black hair.

"Naruto, hurry up!", the girl exclaimed as she placed her hands angrily on her hips. "You're making me and Sasuke wait." Naruto approached them and beckoned me to follow. I timidly trailed behind him as I caught a glimpse of the boy apparently named Sasuke. His face was so tense and serious... "Sakura, this is Yukiko. She's a friend of mine." Sakura looked over to me and smiled, "Hi, I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you." I nodded my head as I managed a smile, "The same to you as well."

"Hey you guys, sorry I'm a bit late but..." Sakura and Naruto burst out into rage as they exclaimed, "Save it Sensei!" He laughed as his eyes locked with mine.

"Oh hey Yukiko seems you were able to find the right place." I faked a smile, "Yeah, Naruto was amazing help. You're lucky to train such a cute kid." Sasuke smirked as he crossed his arms as Sakura looked to Naruto in confusion. Naruto stood dumbfounded blushing as he stuttered, "H-Hey, you're too kind Yukiko..." Kakashi looked over at Naruto and then over at me once more.

Kakashi's eyes locked into mine with concern, "Yukiko, may I have a word with you?"


	2. Chapter Two: Revealed

**Author Note:** None of the characters (aside from Yukiko) belong to me and are credited to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note: **My story does not closely follow the events occurring in the anime/manga, but my story will parallel some events. Enjoy!

I peered over at Kakashi, my heart jumping to my throat as I timidly approached him. My eyes averted meeting with his as I felt an arm creep up around me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me away from the group. After a few feet, he turned my body and kept his hands tightly grasped on my shoulders, his dark eyes seeming to see through my very being.

"Yukiko, what are you doing with Naruto?" I finally managed to lock my eyes with is, the colors in my eyes bright and vibrant, "What do you mean? We're just..." He shook his head, "No, I saw you at his apartment last night on my way back from some business. Do you realize he's only a boy? And..." I neared his face, my eyes expressing pure intensity, "I asked for your help Kakashi. But you just disappeared and left me in your apartment. I tried finding the administration building, but Konoha is a lot bigger than most of the places I visit. I couldn't find it and Naruto was kind enough to help me."

His eyes narrowed at my remark as he peered over at the team, Naruto and Sakura bickering over pointless subjects as he sighed, "That boy... he worries me is all. He's very determined and has potential, but... he is so reckless." I also peered over at the group as I spoke softly, "Kakashi, you must understand. My intentions were harmless. Besides..." I placed my hand softly on his cheek as he clenched my hand and squeezed it. My eyes widened slightly as I smiled, "I'm just saying that Naruto is going to grow up eventually."

Kakashi's face was stern as his tight grasp on my fragile hand remained. "You're so tense Kakashi." I managed to pull my hand out of his and place it back at my side. "You don't have to worry Kakashi, I won't be here much longer. I'm just going to speak with Tsunade." Without another word to Kakashi, I walked over to Naruto and gave him a small wave, "Thanks Naruto. It's been a lot of fun. I think I can find my way from here." He smiled and nodded, "Maybe we'll see each other again Yukiko." I nodded and walked past him, finding the stairs as I climbed up them steadily.

I reached the top and peered down what seemed to be an endless hallway. Doors were on both sides of the diluted red walls, small silver plates hung next to each one of the doors. I looked to the left and read the first silver plate, "Conference Room" I sighed and shook my head. This isn't the right door. After reading multiple plates labeled near the doors, a hand gently rested upon my shoulder.  
I turned quickly, taking a defensive stance as my eyes fixated on the stranger. My fear soon turned to immense relief. "Iruka?" He wore an olive vest similar to Kakashi's. His brown hair was pulled back as he wore his headband across his forehead. A small smile appeared on his face, "Yukiko, it's been so long! How are you?"

"I've be fine Iruka. What on earth have you been up to?" He lightly scratched the back of his neck as he laughed in a friendly manner, "I'm actually head instructor of the ninja academy. I also help assign missions to the genins and chunnins around here."I peered up at him as I continued to smile, "That's so good Iruka. I'm glad things have been well."

You see a long time ago, Iruka and I were good friends. I actually used to come to the Leaf Village with my parents when they attended business matters; but there's been so much renovation, construction, and expansion that I barely can recall this place. Anyways, we used to play with each other when I was in the area. He was a bit older then I so I guess you could say I looked up to him as an older brother seeing as the relationship with my own brother was painfully strained. But, when my parents were murdered, I stopped coming to Kohona. And I never saw Iruka again.

But back to present reality, "Iruka, I'm actually only here to speak to Tsunade. Can you direct me to where she is?" His smile slightly turned into a frown as he shook his head, "No, I'm sorry Yukiko. She's out on neutral grounds speaking to the leader of another village. You see, I fear a conflict may be arising. Many of the elders were concerned and Tsunade agreed to leave for a few days to speak to the village leader to prevent unnecessary warfare." I sighed as I looked to him, "Do you have any idea when she's going to return?" He shook his head, "No, not exactly. But it should be relatively soon."  
I felt my hopes drain as I sighed heavily, "Well Iruka, thanks for the information. Are you free anytime soon?" He lightly tapped his finger to his cheek, "Well I'm going to be busy with the academy for the next few days, but if you're still in town just visit me at noon in the academy and we can catch up." I nodded and gave him a wave, "I'll definitely do that. I'll see you soon!" He returned the wave and continued to walk down the hallway, disappearing into a room.

I walked down the stairs slowly as thoughts raced through my mind. Where was I going to stay? How long would I be here? Kakashi probably knew Tsunade was gone, why wouldn't he tell me? I dreaded telling _him _that I was going to need even more time then I had expected originally. I carefully stepped down all the stairs, the room booming with multiple team groups. My eyes widened as I slowly made my way past all the genins and chunnins. I didn't know what was more difficult, getting through the city or finding the door to get out of here. After slipping by an awkward boy with a bull-cut and a green jumpsuit, I placed my hand on the door and slipped out of the building.

My eyes remained on the ground as I walked aimlessly, arriving at a lush green forest. I shrugged my shoulders, "It doesn't even matter right now, I'm going to be stuck here for a few days. Mine as well explore." I walked deeper into the forest, admiring the fresh green leaves as morning mildew gracefully dripped onto the beaten dirt path. Birds flew above into the fluffy white clouds as the sun began to break through. I squinted as I placed my hands near my eyes, the sun's intensity beaming on my body. I continued to make my way through the forest as I arrived at the end where a conveniently placed small tea shop resided right on the break of the forest. There also was three cream colored tables across from the shop, protected by the trees immense size and providing shade. I walked over to the table and sat on the bench. It wiggled slightly, probably wore down from frequent visitors. My hair blew gently in my face as I felt the wind breeze begin to take its toll. It must have been around 10 or 11 now. My eyes began to grow heavy as my head lowered to the table, I was exhausted. I didn't exactly get a lot of sleep last night due to the unexpected interruption. I yawned as the heat began to increase, my mind dazing off. It wasn't long before I fell asleep, my head resting in my folded arms.

"Yukiko..."  
My eyes fluttered open as my eyes tried to focus on the individual above me. I slowly sat up, still drowsy as I turned my head to the person who had spoken my voice. My eyes were still in a haze as I pushed myself up from the table and stood up; my legs felt like jelly... I suppose that's what I get for sleeping on a random bench. "I wouldn't suggest you just sleep anywhere Yukiko, it's dangerous."

Once again, Kakashi stood before me. "Why is it you're everywhere I go Kakashi? It's very unsettling." A small smile could be seen beneath his mask as his eyes met with mine, "Because you so happen to always be in my path. I was simply heading back from training with the team. It's 5 already."  
I groaned, "Are you serious?" I looked into the vast city as the lights began to flicker on. "Kakashi, I need to find a hotel around here. Do you know where the nearest one is?" He pointed to the east, "Yeah, it's a good half hour walk from here." I shook my head, "Well I better get going."

Kakashi looked to me curiously, "Well Yukiko, I'm heading home. If you can't find your way you know where I'm at." I felt my heart skip a beat as he spoke. He had such a soothing voice as he spoke, my heart tugging on its strings as he began to walk away. He was pretty handsome considering he was a bit older than I, and he did seem to have good intentions. I bit my lower lip gently as I ran after him, gently placing my hand on his back, "Kakashi, do you mind if I stay with you tonight?"

He ceased to move as he stood quietly, his silver hair moving with the gentle wind as he spoke softly, "Do you believe that's the best idea?" My fingers slid off his back as I nodded, "Knowing me, I'd get lost on the way there. I suppose you could say I have poor sense of direction." Kakashi nodded his head and continued to walk, "Then let's head back Yukiko."

I followed closely behind the silver haired ninja as I briefly looked up silently to the dimming sky. The now depleting temperature caressed my very skin. I crossed my arms in a poor attempt to retain whatever heat I had left within me as I peered at Kakashi. Why was he so quiet? What thoughts were racing through his mind? It was unnerving. I managed a small smile as I abruptly grasped his forearm with my left hand, squeezing the fabric of his clothes that had concealed his warm pale skin. His eyes in that instant made contact with my mine as I playfully tugged on his shirt. "Why so silent Kakashi, you look like you have something on your mind." He returned what seemed to be a kind smile as he pulled his arm away from my gentle grip, sliding his hands into his pockets. "So how do you like our village Yukiko?" I couldn't help but feel like he was avoiding a topic a little more serious, but I wasn't going to pry. It wasn't any of my business anyways.

"The people here have so far been kind. It's nice to see such peace within the citizens and the community. In a place like this you wouldn't..." I paused for a moment as I reflected on my previous encounters with countless of other villages. The wars, the orphans, the suffering. How is it this village has retained such calmness, such tranquility. I continued my remark, "You wouldn't think there was conflict or issues such as war could ever exist... I suppose a person could really feel at ease here." Kakashi nodded his head, "It's a shame not everyone is as fortunate." He seemed engrossed in his own thoughts as he too looked up to the endless sky. He continued to walk at a steady pace as I stood in slight confusion. I have never been so thoroughly perplexed, yet intrigued by one individual. He was so complex yet he effortlessly emitted a sort of simplicity about him. Needless to say I could tell that this man has more to him than he lets on.

"Yukiko, why did you stop?"Kakashi turned, hands still in pockets and gazed at me. "Let's hurry, it will be dark soon." I shook my head of all my pointless thoughts and caught up to him and nodded. "Mhm."

Despite the short quiet walk back to his apartment, we both had arrived. Kakashi dug into a small pocket on his padded vest, pulling out a single silver key and unlocking the door. I couldn't help but shiver as I entered the dark residence, only the radiance of the moon piercing through the blinds providing any source of light. The windows and door were closed but a cold air hung heavy in the entire building. Without a word, Kakashi unzipped his green vest and folded it, placing in on the table. He seemed so cold, so silent... it was eerie. He could be so kind natured one minute, and then so distant only moments later. I slipped my heels off near the wooden door and walked over to him bare footed, lacing my fingers with his as I stood before him. "Kakashi, you seem bothered..." I tilted my head in concern as his dark eye met with mine. He pulled his hands away from mine and simply cupped my cheek with his hand, his thumb stroking my cheek. His once smooth kind voice became low, almost inviting. "Yukiko, why are you so touchy? You'll give people the wrong idea." His uncovered eye seemed to pierce through me; my eyes widened as I strayed away from him. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't even realize I was doing it."

I knew. I did it on purpose actually. I loved being touched, feeling another man's warm skin coming into contact with mine. Not that I let many men progress far with me sexually, all I needed was their mild touch to be satisfied. I crossed my arms, still bothered by the chill in the apartment, replying softly, "Kakashi, how are you able to stand there so contently. I'm freezing." I turned my back to him; further trying to distance myself from him. Those words; I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

"Yukiko..." Before I could even turn, I felt a considerable amount of warmth overcome me. My body began to melt as he pulled me in towards his chest, his arms clenching me tightly in his embrace. My heart pounded hard against my chest as he softly spoke, "Will this suffice?" He brushed his now bare lips against the side of my face, my back now pushed back entirely against his sturdy body. I closed my eyes, my whole being slowly being overwhelmed to his sweet caress. I gasped as I pulled away from his body, turning to see a now unconcealed face. He was even more handsome now that he wasn't hidden behind his ninja mask; even with the scar running down his eye.

My eyes enlarged; it was like I was struck by a brick wall. I knew I had heard that name before. He was known throughout my country along with many others as the man that has copied over a thousand jutsus. It was no mistaking it, he had only one sharingan.

"Hatake Kakashi, I knew I had heard that name before... I suppose I didn't associate it with the man who helped me out a few nights ago at the Tea shop." He now possessed a serious expression as he placed his hands by his sides. "Yukiko, you're here for Naruto aren't you?"I quickly pulled out a kunai from the black holster on my thigh and held it out in front of me defensively, shaking my head briefly. He grabbed my wrist violently in a quick motion and snapped it back, temporarily dislocating it as I winced in pain. "K-Kakashi..."My knees hit the carpeted floor as I bit my lower lip in pain, drawing my throbbing wrist towards my body. I shook my head once more as I looked up at him, "Kakashi, I'm not after that boy. I'm here..." Tears began to form in my eyes from the excruciating pain, "... I'm here on other business. I simply met the boy at that noodle place and he let me stay with him. Nothing more."

I don't know why I felt so obligated to convince him of this. It was the truth despite my other sketchy intentions. Kakashi kneeled down at my level, his eyes softening as he slid his hand past my long hair and to the back of my neck. "Yukiko..." His face drew near mine and in a split second, I was no longer attentive.

The once cold silver moon that had illuminated the entire room had vanished and was replaced by the warm rays of the sun. I sat up slowly to realize I was in a rather large cushioned bed, covered in cream colored sheets and a thick blanket. I felt groggy and as I reached to place my hand against my pulsating head, a sharp pain shot up my arm. I gasped in pain as I peered down at my bandaged wrist, I had forgotten about the events that had occurred the night before. My wrist was at least back in place and was useable. I tossed the covers off my body with my uninjured hand and I pulled my kimono over the exposed top of my breasts, adjusting my clothing as I stepped out of the bed. I opened the creaking door slowly, on guard for Kakashi as I stepped out of the room. My thoughts bolted across my mind as I emerged from the room. I never should have pulled a weapon on him, no wonder he attacked me. I suppose I was just so surprised by his accusation that I thought he was threatening me. But still I can't help but wonder… he had the power to kill me so what stopped him from taking the advantage of doing so?

It was easy to maneuver in his apartment, seeing that it wasn't particularly big. I carefully made my way towards his door, desperate to exit and leave without being seen, "Yukiko, leaving so soon?" Fear charged through my veins as I grasped the door handle, eager to leave and dart out as fast as possible. Without missing a beat I suddenly felt an unrestrained push, sending me back down against the wall as I slammed my head hard against it. I looked to the intense ninja angrily. I held back the anger in my voice as I spoke in almost desperation "Kakashi, stop this..." He approached me calmly, the tone in his voice soft, "Why are you so eager to leave Yukiko, Tsunade hasn't returned." I glared at him, intensity burning in my eyes. I am typically a very sensible person whose never angered, rarely physically aggressive. Was Kakashi pushing my limits intentionally?

"Why didn't you tell me Tsunade was gone? It could have saved me from aimlessly wandering the village for her." I slowly picked myself up from the floor and regained my composure as he placed his hand on his hip and smirked slightly, "I was curious of your motives. So I tracked your movements when you left the other night. It seemed harmless until I saw you with Naruto. You're stronger than you're letting on, aren't you Yukiko?" I returned his remark sharply, "Kakashi, I am not going to harm that naive boy. I'm here strictly on business with Tsunade. I am not going to explain this again." His previous glare softened a bit as he turned his back to me, "Yukiko, shower and finish getting dressed. I will be accompanying you for the rest of your stay. You may have the papers to be here, but still..." I interrupted abruptly, "You don't trust me?" Without a word, he pointed towards the bathroom door, "Get ready."And with that, I simply did as he directed. There was no point in arguing with him. I knew it was going to be an awkward stay until the Hokage returned. But still... I had to meet those two at the bridge to tell them the news...


	3. Chapter Three: Tension

When did this get so problematic? I came here simply to do this elementary task and deliver this message and I somehow manage to find myself in this most peculiar predicament. I was going to be shadowed by a man I hardly knew; the only aspects I knew of him were basically solely through his reputation. I sighed to myself as I carefully held my dressed wound, the bandages unraveling as the fabric loosened. The pain still persisted; however, it was safe to say my wrist was fully functional. I walked into the narrow hallway and pushed the cracked chestnut door open, leading into the bathroom as Kakashi had asked.

"Kakashi, if it's not too much to ask can you start the water. I always seem to have trouble with these things." I waited a few moments with no reply. What on earth was he doing now?

"Kakashi!"

I raised my voice a little more, maybe he didn't hear me. I wasn't exactly known for having a booming voice; in fact, it was the exact opposite. A few more moments passed before I finally heard distant footsteps draw closer.

"You don't know how to turn on the water? Funny, you come from the Rain Village and you're stumped by the very element you're accustomed to." He held a novel titled _Icha Icha Violence_ in his hand as he leaned against the frame of the doorway, his attention obviously focused exclusively to the text printed on the silver pages. I smirked as I quickly snatched his beloved book from his hands and started to teasingly skim through the pages, occasionally peeking at a passage.

"Oh Yukiko, you know I was just kidding." He reached over the edge of the tub and turned both the clear circular handles, pulling on a small plug to make the water begin to pour from the shower head. "The left one controls the amount of water, the right the temperature. Just turn them both to the right to turn them off."

"Sounds simple enough" I placed the novel on the sink's counter as I began to slowly unfasten my short kimono. "You know, I never would have imagined you finding an interest in such an adult piece of work." He picked up the novel and politely turned his back towards me, "Don't be long, we have things to do today." He shut the door behind him as I completely dropped the rest of my clothes. I couldn't help but wonder how many women he has involved himself with. I pondered briefly before shrugging off the thought and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water beat against my skin and trickle down my slender body.

I applied my makeup and finished getting ready, throwing the towel over the edge of the shower and opened the door to the steamy room. "Kakashi, you ready?!" I wrung out my thick hair a bit more over the sink, letting the remaining water drip from the ends and spiral down the drain. Once again there was no reply. What was up with that man today? I exited the room and made my way back into the kitchen. He wasn't here either. I looked around the residence stumped; he was nowhere to be found. I approached his bedroom door and knocked to no avail. I tacitly pushed it open and approached the closed window, peering outside at the vibrant city as I sighed. What trouble. I tapped my fingers against the window sill as I dreaded meeting with those two later tonight. If Kakashi was serious, how will I be able to slip by and see them. He saw me with Naruto and I didn't detect a thing; I'm sure he could do so again effortlessly. He makes me seem so weak, so vulnerable. I can't help but think that I….

I felt a gloved hand rest itself firmly on my shoulder, interrupting my train of thought. "Yukiko, are you ready?" I placed my delicate hand on top of his and turned my head slightly to face the masked ninja, my back still facing him. "Kakashi, I thought you didn't like to touch." He turned me to face towards him and pressed me against the cold window with his rigid body. I could feel his warm breath through his mask on my face as my cheeks began to burn a light shade of pink. He held my small wrist in his hand as I timidly gazed into his uncovered eye. "It's still a little sore, but it's fine."

"Why did you pull a kunai on me Yukiko?" I pulled my wrist away from his gentle grip and spoke in a soft tone, "I felt threatened. Please…" I peered into his eyes as his focus remained down on my injury, his eyes obviously enveloped with guilt and concern. "… I don't blame you for any of this. I would do the same thing if I was in your position. Besides…"

I moved my wrist up and down and side to side; easily proving that it was no issue to maneuver. "I'm fine Kakashi, don't worry." His eyes remained dull and seemed so despondent, "Yukiko…" I stroked his cheek and smiled, "We have a long day ahead of us don't we? It's still early morning, we better get started." He pulled away from me and nodded, "I'm going to be with my students today. I want you to accompany us."

"As you wish Kakashi…"

In that instant we both departed the apartment building and dashed off past the vast city, hopping from one vivid roof to the next until we arrived in a secluded part of the forest. The trees towered high above us as dark grey clouds began to collide together, the sky beginning to darken. It appears like it's going to rain soon.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're late again! Where were you?" My eyes widened. I had forgotten that Kakashi did a disappearing act on me when I first met him. I wonder where he went…

He chuckled and smiled, "Oh, I got caught up you see…" The pink haired girl shot up, her temper flaring as demonstrated by the tone of her voice, "No excuses! You're late!" As Naruto and the girl quarreled with Kakashi, the young black haired boy just stood quietly, hands dug deep into his pockets as he appeared annoyed with his fellow teammates. I snuck away from the commotion and approached him, absolutely intrigued. He was quite a cute boy, dark jet black hair with pale skin. It wasn't his appearance that made me so interested, it was the resemblance. Could this be the boy…

"You don't seem to be amused by your friends over there." He sharply turned his face to the side, averting his gaze away from the group. "They're all pathetic…" I was slightly taken back by his vain response; this young boy obviously had some sort of superiority complex. "Is that so? You know, a lot of ninjas don't develop as fast as others. I hardly think that makes them pathetic…" He smirked and responded coldly, "They have no purpose. They both live for nothing meaningful." Such bitterness, it was uneasy to be around. He fixated his gaze upon seemingly nothing, peering into the depths of the dark forest.

"Sasuke-kun!" The girl called for the boy, a bright smile on her face as her emerald eyes locked with his. I smiled and placed my hand on his shoulder, "We all have our reasons for existing. Who are we to define what is meaningful?" He gave me an icy stare as I walked away from him, rejoining Kakashi and his students. Sasuke stood for a moment deep in thought before slowly rejoining the rest of the team.

For the duration of the day, Kakashi taught his students multiple chakra controlling techniques and exercised their young bodies to exhaustion. I occasionally demonstrated simple concepts but for the most part I stayed off to the side, consumed within my own thoughts. I couldn't help but feel as though I was being baby-sat, it was mundane. Dusk fell and rain began to pour down from the sky, it was decided that the team should get valuable rest and return here tomorrow.

"Yukiko, where are you going after this?" Naruto walked beside me as Sasuke and Sakura dispersed into two different directions, more than likely going home. "Oh, I suppose back to Kakashi's. I'm going to have to stay here longer than I expected and he offered me a place to stay." Naruto blushed and giggled almost childishly, "I can't imagine what you and sensei have been doing." I shoved him playfully on the shoulder as I shook my head, "Oh, you've got the wrong idea Naruto. It's not like that…"

He scratched the skin on his cheek gently and smiled, "So you haven't done it yet?" I looked over at him confused, "Done what if I may ask?"

"Well you kissed me; I thought you maybe kissed sensei as well."

Even though Kakashi was a good distance ahead of us, I knew he had heard. Naruto, as cute as he is, has a huge mouth… there's no way he couldn't have heard. Naruto peered over at me, I stood still in shock at his statement, "Hey Yukiko, you don't look alright. You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, Naruto…. You better head home. It's getting dark and it's raining. You don't want to get soaking wet, right?" He looked over at me confused but simply shrugged, "Okay Yukiko, whatever you say. Later sensei" And in a moment he too had dashed off into the darkening night. Kakashi stood silently as I remained a few feet behind him, quiet as well. It began to pour down harder as both us began to soak in the unforgiving rain, our clothes and hair drenched. The unbelievable tension filled the air, it felt like we had both been standing for hours before he spoke softly, "Yukiko…."


	4. Chapter Four: Impulsive

*From this point on expect chapters to be rated T-M. This particular chapter will be M for graphic sexual content. It's been awhile since I've written a lemon so I apologize if this one doesn't particularly impress you. I promise to improve in future chapters! :)

I couldn't bear to even look at his face as the tone of his voice indicated slight betrayal and disappointment. The painful feeling surging throughout my body embodied my very being as shook my head and murmured softly, "Kakashi... I..."

No reasons or excuses could possibly turn this situation around; I was simply caught in a web I had woven and I had no means of escaping. Without another word, I turned and dashed in the opposite direction from the silver-haired ninja. I couldn't stand to be around any longer as the heavy tension began to unbearably linger. I intensely applied pressure to the bottom of my feet to pick up pace, quickly running off the dirt trail into the dense forest in any attempt to flee from him. I sprinted blindly through the towering trees and broken branches in a zigzag motion in any attempt to conceal my actual direction from him. I had no idea where I was going, but I knew that I couldn't let myself be captured by him and be questioned for my motives again. The rain gradually began to fall harder and heavy clouds began to roll in as sprinted for what seemed like hours. The events that had happened in my stay here in Konoha were racing in my head, replaying on a torturous loop and filling me with guilt and confusion. I knew I had done nothing to harm anyone, but then why do I feel like I have betrayed Kakashi. I had no relationship with him and I know he cares solely for the welfare of his village and his students. But why do I feel like I'm…

The terrifying sound of the thunder boomed throughout the entire grey sky and interrupted my thoughts. I slowly began to decrease my pace; sure that Kakashi had not been able to follow me. I gasped a sigh of both relief and exhaustion and rested my body against the wet bark of a tree; my short, red kimono thoroughly drenched in the rain along with my hair and face. I slowly took in deep breaths and gazed at the distance ahead of me. Just a little more and then I will have escaped from this forest and from him. As I stood resting up against the tree, a small smile forced itself on my face as I relapsed on how this was similar to the time I met Kakashi. The torrential downpour, being utterly lost in this village, and seeking refuge to escape an issue that plagued me back in the Rain Village. I became more engaged in my thoughts as I envisioned my older brother, the main reason why I work with _those two. _I clenched my fist in anger and shook my head. My beloved brother, the man I had loved and wanted to please was the main cause of why so many people are suffering. He had an unhealthy obsession with power and struck down anyone, even the innocent, who stood in his way. My brother who now calls himself…

I felt a sudden jerk in my body as a strong gloved hand firmly wrapped around the lower portion of my face, covering my lips and chin. My slender frame pushed back against my assailant's body as a sharp dagger carefully positioned itself at my throat. I knew that whoever my attacker was, I no longer had to restrain from physical combat. I closed my eyes and opened them again slowly, my once azure and emerald eye losing their gentle shade and turned to a piercing burgundy. I swiftly pulled a kunai from the black holster on my upper thigh and slashed behind me. Too slow… they had already become a cloud of smoke. I breathed deeply and activated the power that had lied dormant for so long. Rapidly, my chakra invisible to others, shaped into long blades and penetrated the trees ahead of me, causing them to slowly be split into half and crash down onto the dirt with a thunderous sound. My assailant was nowhere to be seen. I quickly applied pressure to the soles of my feet and jumped up on nearby trees branches, hoping to locate their hiding place within the dense forest. My eyes are similar to that of the sharingan and byakugan in that they are a form of dojutsu. Unlike the byakugan that can locate chakra points on the body and attack the user, I can mold my chakra through the use of my eyes and turn it into what I desire to slice my opponent's and destroy whatever lie in my path. My eyes also possess the ability to penetrate the bodies of those who attack me with my chakra and destroy their bodies from within. Although I dislike fighting and the horror that emerges from battle, I will defend myself and those I wish to protect. I possess a large amount of chakra and though it is taxing on my body, I am better off stamina-wise in battle to others with dojutsus. I scanned the area hastily, but the heavy downpour of rain along with the now moonless sky allowed for little detection. Thunder boomed once more in the sky as I destroyed more trees, hoping to see a desperate ninja falling from their perch. There was nothing. I jumped down from the tree I was on and peered down at my clothes, drenched to the point my black undergarments were clearly visible. Why… why would someone attack me so viciously and then disappear without a trace? Did something spook them? Was I the wrong target? All these questions bombarded my mind as I pulled my kimono over my breasts more in any attempt to cover myself.

"Yukiko…"

I paused in fear at the sound of his voice. I was careless… I had become too preoccupied with who attacked me that I failed to keep running.

"Yukiko…" the silver haired ninja spoke softly as he approached me calmly, as though nothing had changed from when I ran away from him only a half hour before. "Kakashi… how were you able to find me?" I shivered as I spoke, slowly backing away from him as he drew closer to me. In that instant, he appeared behind me with rapid speed and he firmly grasped my wrist. "Though it is a miserable night, the sounds coming from here were not solely a result of the storm. I simply came to investigate any suspicious acts and I of course ran into you." I gently tugged on my wrist, hoping he would lessen his grip on me and release me. I spoke quietly, "How… how could you hear something like trees collapsing? This isn't exactly a place close to civilization. You were following me, weren't you?" I willingly turned to face him as he gave me a harsh look, "My life doesn't revolve around you. I was given orders to watch your movements while you reside in this village and that is exactly what I'm doing. Don't you think I would prefer to be inside instead in this awful storm? Besides, you lied to me."

I looked to him in confusion as I shook my head, "I never lied…." He clenched my wrist tighter, the one he had wounded so effortlessly before which caused me to wince. "You did Yukiko. You did not come here with innocent intentions as you claimed. If this was an innocent visit, your village wouldn't send someone with the technique you possess… someone who could destroy an entire clan with a mere glance." I had forgotten to deactivate my technique and my crimson eyes spiraled in rage. "How dare you Kakashi! I haven't done anything wrong and you of all people should acknowledge that. I was just attacke…" And then it struck me… it had to be him. He had to be the one that attacked me only moments before. He would be the only one who knew where I was…. I narrowed my eyes in anger, "H-How could you attack me Kakashi?!" I ripped my wrist from his hand and trembled in anger, "Why would you scare me like that? I wanted to kill you." Everything struck me at once: my thoughts, my feelings, my mission. I teared up in frustration and cupped his masked face into my hands and pleaded, "Please Kakashi… I would never hurt you. I don't want to fight." I no longer had any control of my body as I collapsed my frame against his and laid my face against his chest. I lowered my hands and lightly grasped the front of his olive-green jacket, overcome with emotion to speak clearly. He wrapped his arms around my drenched body and held me tightly against him, speaking with concern, "Yukiko… I never attacked you… I don't even know what you're talking about." I peered up at him, my eyes returning to their normal hue, "I-It wasn't you?" Kakashi released his hold and cupped my face in his reassuring hands, raindrops streaming down the sides of my pale face and dripping from my hair. "No Yukiko, I never saw anyon…" I closed my eyes and became overcome with exhaustion, fainting against his chest from the heavy use of chakra combined with the strain of my emotions overwhelming me.

I awoke abruptly and sat up erect on a brown couch, grasping the cream sheet placed on me tightly. I peered out the window and it was still nightfall, the sky dark aside from the illumination of the twinkling stars. I slowly got up from the couch and investigated my surroundings… I was definitely back at Kakashi's apartment. My clothes were still slightly damp from the rain as I adjusted them to conceal my body. I tiredly walked down the narrow hallway and pushed opened the room that led to Kakashi's bedroom. I spoke in a soft whisper, "Kakashi…" He was still awake as he sat up in his bed and redirected his attention from various documents he had scattered on his sheets to me. "I see you've come to Yukiko." He was shirtless and his handsome face was unconcealed by his mask. My cheeks burned a slight shade of pink as I walked over to him and sat on the edge of his bed, slightly embarrassed that I was admiring his muscular physique. "Kakashi… I'm sorry I've been such a burden on you… I didn't mean to be so…" In that instant, he pulled me into his body and guided my legs on either side him to put me in a straddling position. I placed my hands on either side of his head which resided on his pillow as I felt my body crumpling the documents underneath my knees. "K-Kakashi?" My heart began to beat fast as I felt his fingers gently make their way up the back of my thighs, my body now craving his physical touch. His eyes met with mine, "Yukiko, I'm sorry I didn't get you out of these wet clothes…" I felt myself internally warming up as he caressed my body. I willingly leaned over him and gave him more access to my uncovered skin as he took advantage of the opportunity to run his hands up and down my thighs, occasionally squeezing my ass in the process. I felt my laced panties getting more wet with each rubbing stroke he made and I unwillingly moaned softly. His hands felt so warm against my wet body and I gently began to rock my hips into his. I playfully sucked on his earlobe and whispered into his ear, "I think you left me wet like this on purpose." A smirk came across his face as he flipped our positions, me laying on the sheets while he positioned himself on top of me. I couldn't believe this was happening… was I going to go through with this with _him _waiting for me tonight… Any rational thought was abandoned as Kakashi peeled back my damp kimono and placed his hands on my rather large breasts, caressing them gently. I placed my hand on his neck and pulled him in forcefully, pressing my lips against his as my tongue pressed desperately against his bare lips. He welcomed my invitation as his tongue met with mine, our tongues battling for dominance as his saliva seeped into my mouth. He tasted so good and I knew that I wouldn't be able to resist him any longer.

I slowly ran my nails down his chest and felt his sculpted muscles, his body chiseled to near perfection. He moaned softly in approval as his lips parted with mine and lowered himself to the band around my kimono and loosened it, allowing him to peel back the rest of my attire. My cheeks continued to burn a soft shade of pink as he swiftly removed my black, laced bra and threw it off the bed while rubbing his index finger against my clit in a slow, circular motion. He gradually began to increase the pace and I couldn't help but make the material of my panties become drenched in pleasure. He slipped my panties over to the side and utilized his other hand to slowly slide his index and middle fingers up into me while continuing to rub my clit with his other hand.

"It's so warm and tight Yukiko..."

He began to thrust his fingers me in a steady motion, moving them gently in me in as I moaned, my body pleading for him to fuck me.

"Kakashi, please... please put your dick in me..."

He removed his fingers and slid them into his mouth, savoring the taste of the pleasure he caused. He gazed at my body briefly,

"Take off your panties..."

I obeyed him and sat up, slipping them off and I let them fall gently onto the floor next to my bra. He too removed the rest of his clothes and soon his body was back on top of mine as I rested underneath him. He pressed his lips into mine once more and I returned his intense kiss as he reached below and positioned his member against my wet womanhood. His impassioned eyes met with mine and he spoke seductively

"This might hurt..."

He pushed his member into me and I gasped. He was inconceivably well endowed and he smirked slightly at my reaction, slowly rocking his hips into mine as he placed his hands on my breasts, his thumbs softly circling around my hardened nipples. I wrapped my legs around his waist in a tight embrace, allowing him to feel my walls tightening around his now throbbing member. His eyes widened slightly in pleasure and he increased the pace and started thrusting into me harder and deeper, my breasts bouncing as I closed my eyes tightly in bliss. His member felt amazing... I had never experienced someone who had the ability to make me feel this euphoric. Each thrust into me caused my womanhood to get wetter and wetter and made his large member slide easily in and out of me. I grasped the sheets of his bed and moaned loudly, no longer restraining myself,

"Oh my God Kakashi..."

This excited him as he placed his hand at my throat and squeezed it gently while lowering his face next to mine, sweat dripping off his hair onto my face.

"How does my dick feel Yukiko?"

He was no longer gentle with my body and started pounding into me roughly. I moaned again, not showing any discretion as my voice became easy audible from his opened window, clearly heard if a ninja were roaming near his apartment. I looked to him in desperation,

"You're going to make me cum Kakashi!"

He positioned himself upwards and held onto my hips as leverage as he thrust deeply into me. I could feel my heart racing and my body becoming overwhelmed with pleasure. I dug my nails into the back of his thighs, pulling his body even more into me causing him to moan.

"Yukiko... I'm..."

I gasped for air as I felt beads of sweat roll down my forehead to the sides of my face. I wasn't going to be able to hold back any longer. He separated my legs and placed each one on either side of his shoulders and pushed his body towards mine, his body pressed hard against my bare breasts as I placed my hands on his back. He moved his hips into mine with force and I shook my head, tears welling in my eyes from the intense bliss,

"I can't handle much more Kakashi..."

He roughly pressed his lips into mine and pushed his tongue past my lips. My tongue played with his as we moaned into each other's mouth, both unable to resist climax. He pushed one final time into me and we both lost it, both overtaken by intense ecstasy and elation. My body trembled slightly as I felt his warm cum shoot up into me and his member still throbbing intensely against my warm walls. He gasped for a brief moment before he slowly lowered my legs off his shoulders and removed his member from me. I laid in his bed gasping for air, my body drenched in a mix of sweat and saliva as he collapsed beside me. I placed my hand to my forehead, "Kakashi..." Before I could say another word he pressed his lips into mine and drew my naked body closer to his. I easily stuck to his body as he ran his fingers though my tangled hair, occasionally stroking my cheek. I held his body tightly against mine, my heart finally returning to its normal pace as my arms remained wrapped around his chest. We laid together for a couple of moments as he spoke softly, "Yukiko..." I slowly released his from our embrace and stood up naked from his bed. He sat up and peered over at me with concern, "Is something wrong Yukiko?" I pointed towards the bathroom and smiled softly, "I'm... just going to wash up a little." He nodded, "I can join you if you wish…" I shook my bed and motioned for him to lie back down, "No need to, just relax." I quietly exited the room fully nude and walked through the hallway to his bathroom, not even interested in looking at the expression on his face at my abrupt leaving. I still was in shock at the event that had just occurred and how I showed no discretion. I leaned against the doorway and peered down at the carpet. Why was I so impulsive? How will I get out of here now? I sighed and shook my head and continued down the hallway, opening the door to his bathroom. As I hit the light, a powerful hand covered my face…

"_What do you think you're doing Yukiko…"_


	5. Chapter Five: Loyalty

**Author's Note**: I just wanted to apologize for the long hiatus! I should be posting more regularly from this point on and I appreciate everyone's patience! :)

**Rated: **M (for graphic sexual content)

My eyes widened in fear as his hand surrounded the lower portion of my face which caused my breathing to instantly become impaired. His other hand slid behind my bare back and pulled me tightly into his chest, my heart racing as his cold eyes met with mine. He spoke in a near inaudible whisper, his eyes never leaving mine as he repeated his prior question, "_What are you doing Yukiko?"_ His nails dug deeply into the skin on my lower back, demanding a response as I winced in pain. I was at a loss for words as nothing I could say would change the circumstances I had put myself in. "_No explanations as to why you would betray me? _He smirked as he released me and turned his attention to the wooden door, locking it and securely sealing it to make sure the man who resided here wouldn't be able to impose on our conversation. I pressed up against the bathroom wall as I watched him in silence, my body now slightly trembling from his unexpected presence. What was he going to do? Was I going to be punished? These questions plagued me as he finished the seal. He returned his attention to me and removed his Akatsuki cloak and let it fall to the floor, revealing a plain black shirt that he wore underneath as well as his short, silver necklace. He scanned my nude body and murmured, "_It's been awhile since I've seen you this way." _I crossed my arms in an attempt to cover my exposed breasts as my cheeks burned a slight shade of pink, my eyes lowering to the tile floor as I spoke softly, "Itachi… I'm sorry… I…" In an instant he stood before me and he dragged his nails deeply into my sides, drawing blood as I bit my lower lip in intense pain. His voice remained low as he brushed his lips against my ear, "_When did you start making strangers a priority over the people you're supposed to be loyal to?" _I gasped as I felt his tongue against the lobe of my ear, biting softly at the skin. I quietly pleaded, "Don't do this… not here…"

He grasped my fragile wrists and pulled them over my head, holding them steady with one hand as he deeply inserted his index and middle finger inside of me. His eyes narrowed instantly as he felt the inside of my womanhood, realizing it was coated with another man's semen due to intense wetness and texture of my inner walls. My eyes watered slightly as he harshly murmured, "_You let him finish inside of you?"_ I remained silent, only mustering the courage to nod my head once as my gaze remained on the floor, too ashamed to peer up at him. He removed the fingers within me and painfully placed his hand at my throat, grasping it tightly as he pushed my back harder against the wall. I struggled to breathe as tears streamed down the sides of my face, this behavior being entirely uncharacteristic of him which frightened me. Was he really this upset by my actions? He knew that I would do what was necessary to complete our mission, even if it meant being unfaithful to him. I whimpered, "P-Please… this hurts…" He clenched tighter as his eyes transformed to the dreaded sharingan. I instantly activated my eyes as his eyes spiraled. You see, the sharingan could not be used against someone with my eyes and vice versa; we simply break one another's techniques and have to resort to other ninjutsu. Our bloodlines cancel one another out so one could not outweigh the other and there was an equal balance in the ninja world. However, like him, only I and my brother lived who possessed this cursed bloodline. A small smile crept on his pale face, his tight grip on my throat remaining, "_Yukiko, you have a new mission. I will pursue what you have failed to do. You are now going to watch over and report to me about the carrier of the Nine Tails. We will capture him at the appropriate time." _He released my neck and I immediately fell to my knees, softly placing my fingers on my bruised neck as I winced. "No. I don't want to be here any longer…" He crouched down and placed his curled index finger under my chin which caused my eyes to meet with his, "_You're going to do as you're told Yukiko. If you want to be beside this man so strongly, lie beside him, show no discretion… then I will grant you your wish." _I glared angrily at him as I shook my head, "Don't punish me… not like this. You know that's not what I…"

He interrupted me by pressing his bare lips against mine, his tongue forcing itself past my parted lips as I submitted to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought myself closer into his warm body as our tongues fought for dominance, the pain on my neck and sides subsiding due to my overwhelming desire to be with him. Our intense kiss broke for a moment as he pressed my back against the cold tile and he tugged his black shirt over his head. His long, black hair remained pulled back as the moon illuminated his pale body. He spoke softly, "_You're going to beg me to fuck you Yukiko since you so eagerly gave yourself to this man." _I nodded my head as I moaned, "I want you to fuck me Itachi. I only want your dick inside me… I…" A sudden jerk on the door interrupted me as I heard Kakashi ask with concern, "Yukiko? What are you doing? Are you okay?" Itachi unzipped his pants as he smirked, "_So you slept with Kakashi…" _I raised my voice slightly, ignoring Itachi's remark as Itachi pulled out his erect penis and positioned it against my womanhood, "I-I'm fine Kakashi. I'll be there in a moment… I…" Itachi pushed the tip of his member into me as I gasped, my body instantly becoming overcome with pleasure. Kakashi jerked on the doorknob once more, "Yukiko, open the door." I wrapped my legs around Itachi's waist as he pushed the entirety of his member into me, a soft moan escaping his lips in the process. He slowly began to rock his body into mine as his penis throbbed in excitement, thrusting deeply into me with every motion. I pleaded, "Kakashi, please… I'm fine" Itachi cupped my soft breasts into his hands and squeezed them firmly as he lowered himself down to them and flicked his tongue against my nipples. I covered my mouth to keep myself from moaning as my inner walls tightened around Itachi's member, his eyes hazed over in sheer ecstasy as he pounded quickly in and out of my womanhood in a rhythmic pattern.

"Yukiko, open the door, I'm not asking you again!" Itachi smirked once more as he withdrew his erect member out of me and pulled me up to my knees. In this, he grabbed a handful of my tangled, black hair and forced my mouth on his wet, hot member and shoved it down my throat. My eyes welled with tears as he continued to force it entirely in my mouth, his grip on my hair tugging me inwards and away from his member as I sucked on it obediently. I peered up at him like a compliant slave would; black streams of make-up stained my cheeks as I massaged his sensitive testicles in my hand. This must have excited him because he bit his lower lip in pleasure and pushed his member one final time deep into my mouth, releasing his warm load. I swallowed all of his semen and proceeded to lick his entire member clean before he leaned down and pressed his lips into mine one final time. "_No one will fulfill you like I will Yukiko. Remember that…" _Kakashi banged violently on the wooden door, "Yukiko!" Itachi picked up his clothes and began to fade away into a black smoke, departing with a final warning, "_Remember who you are loyal to."_

As he disappeared I quickly rose to my feet and turned on the silver handle on the sink, splashing the streaming water on my sides to remove traces of blood as well as my smeared make-up. While doing so, I raised my voice to Kakashi, "I'm just washing up! Please be patient!" Kakashi broke the handle off the wooden door and swung it open. His eyes were narrowed as he stood in the hallway fully clothed, his typical collected demeanor now replaced with rage. I stood over the sink as the last bit of blood spiraled down the drain, "I told you I was cleaning up." He voice became dangerously low, "What were you really doing? Your answer will depend if you live or not." He approached me slowly," I've told you this before and I will tell you this again: I am simply associating with you because that is what my mission entitles. If you lie to me, I don't feel compelled to let you exist." I felt a surge of pain in my heart at his remark. Kakashi really didn't care about me; he is solely loyal to his village. I knew this all along and kept suppressing that fact to justify what I shared with him just an hour before. I should have never betrayed Itachi. I glared at Kakashi and replied to his unkind remark, "I'm leaving this village. It has come to my attention that my mission has been aborted and I am free to return home. I am no longer you're problem." I swiftly walked by him and entered his bedroom, slipping back on all my clothes. I tried to move as quickly as possible for I didn't want him to see my newly acquired marks. As I adjusted the belt of my kimono, Kakashi had returned and was blocking the doorway of his bedroom. "Move Kakashi, I'm leaving." He stood firm and replied harshly, "You're not going anywhere because you can't be trusted. Even if your mission has been cancelled, you are still not leaving this village without an escort. We will leave in the morning." I turned away from him and angrily approached the window, tugging it open as I felt the cool breeze against my skin. Kakashi quickly caught my wrist before I could escape outside, yanking me back inside, "You aren't going anywhere Yukiko, stop struggling against me." He pulled me into a tight embrace and buried his face into my neck as he spoke softly, "I don't believe your story Yukiko, but I know I'm not going to let you leave like this." I remained limp in his arms, still deeply hurt by his previous remarks which further upset me. I barely know this man and I felt an unexplainable bond with him which was truly perplexing. Before I could continue my train of thoughts, he pressed his warm lips into mine which I reluctantly returned. In this, he transformed back to his calm demeanor, "Let's just get some sleep and we can figure out what to do with you in the morning." Too exhausted to resist any longer, I nodded compliantly. As a laid beside Kakashi, Itachi's words echoed in my mind. I knew I was loyal to Itachi, but here I was… sleeping with another man. I gripped my pillow as I laid on my side, distancing myself from Kakashi. In the morning, I will figure out what I need to do. In the morning, I will leave this village...


End file.
